


Scandalous

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Confessions, Detective Stiles, Detectives, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Minor Character(s), Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing for his son's safety, the sheriff sends Stiles to New York. The teen begins to investigate crimes and scandals that are much bigger than what is on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new series; Detective Stiles. I've been wanting to go back to writing mysteries, and after reading some of my favorite mystery series. I wanted to see how Stiles and some of the pack would fare in another location. Brooklyn is the location of choice, but several other districts will be included.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. As I mentioned in the notes, Stiles will be investigating mysteries mainly in Brooklyn, but there will be other locations. In this fic, there will be other city districts mentioned.  
> Why Stiles is moving, well simple. I always wondered on how John could let Stiles remain in Beacon Hills, especially after his kidnapping and everything that happened in S2. If I was the sheriff, I would def send my only child elsewhere!

Two weeks had passed since the showdown at the warehouse. Derek found out that the Alpha pack was actually good. Cora came to town with the Alphas and Peter had confessed to keeping some secrets namely a daughter and an unknown beta.

Peter found Malia and brought her to the pack. Julia and Marin managed to convince Malia to change back to her human form. Derek was shocked but he was also happy that he wasn't the only one alive. During Peter's revenge spree, he had bitten another teenage boy and lost him when he was out of it. He was still looking for him. Derek was worried about the unnamed beta and Deucalion was not happy with the reckless biting.

Stiles found Liam Dunbar and introduced him to the pack. Peter recognized the young teen as his lost beta. The pack introduced the new beta to the world of being a werewolf.

Derek decided that he needed a change of scenery. Beacon Hills held too many painful memories for him. So he went back to New York and took Cora and Malia with him.

Stiles was still unhappy with Scott and distanced himself from him. Stiles decided to focus on mending his relationships with his remaining family members; his dad and two others. When Claudia Stilinski had died, Stiles lost contact with Claudia's best friend Rose Townsend. Claudia and Rose had named each other as godmothers to their children. So Stiles was mending his relationships with his godmother and godsister Heather in addition to catching up on the years they had missed.

While they were catching up, Stiles struggled to explain the events of the last few months. Rose and Heather were skeptical and worried about how Stiles had gotten hurt. In the end, Stiles decided to come clean. One day, he gathered his family in the den at the Stilinski house and confessed about the supernatural. The entire story from the night Scott got bit up to the present, it all came pouring out. Noah was really upset about how his son had really gotten hurt. Rose was relieved that it wasn't drugs. She was also upset about a Nazi taking residence in her town.

"How could you not tell me the truth?" Noah asked.

"I was afraid that Gerard would kill you." Stiles admitted. Noah sighed as he hugged his son.

* * *

Two months later, Stiles was packing his suitcase. He, Heather, and Rose were taking a trip to New York. Noah was sending him to the east coast because he believed that it wasn't safe for his son in Beacon Hills. Not with all those creatures popping up. In addition Scott had yet to get his priorities in order, he had messed up twice, and John wasn't about to risk a third time happening! Luckily, Rose's boss had transferred her to the Brooklyn branch of the department store she worked for. John had turned custody of Stiles over to Rose. Stiles was allowed to visit Noah at holidays, but he wouldn't be living in Beacon Hills full time anymore.

After fifteen minutes, Stiles was done packing. As he brought his suitcase downstairs, he had a worried expression on his face. Who would take care of his dad? Make sure that he followed his diet and got enough sleep?

"I'll watch out for him," Deputy Tara Graeme promised the teen. Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," he responded.

"Be safe, son," Noah said. Stiles smiled and hugged his dad. He was going to miss him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mystery person sat in a silent room. They were thinking about what to do.

"This is it. This has gone too far. They demand too much." they seethed. Their body shook as fury and anger poured through them. How dare he! They hated and despised him so much.

'He had to pay!' The person thought as they went to get a bottle of whiskey. After securing said alcohol, they sat down and poured a glass. As they downed the strong alcohol, the plotting began.


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his family move in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the late updates this week, but I haven't been sleeping well this week and now my sleep schedule is messed up. Hopefully I get it sorted out this weekend.  
> I beg creative license for the info mentioned in this chapter. I had problems trying to find the correct information so I had to use my imagination.  
> This chapter is where some of my surprise cameo characters first enter the scene.

**_Prospect Heights, Northwestern Brooklyn,_ **

Rose, Stiles, and Heather arrived at their new place. The building was a renovated hotel turned apartment for residents to live in. The building was a light tan color. Stiles stared in awe of their new neighborhood. Brooklyn was filled with brownstones and homes. Danielle met with them in the lobby.

"We are living in the penthouse," Rose said as they traveled up to their floor in the elevator. The penthouse was over 1700 square meters and three story high. The penthouse had ten bedrooms. There were extra guest rooms, a library, kitchen, den and so much more. The color of the walls were a soft light blue. The floor was hardwood with carpets. Then Malia and Cora came out of a room on the first floor and their eyes went wide when they saw Stiles.

"You guys are living here?" Stiles asked. Both girls nodded.

"We are sharing it with another family." Rose explained. Stiles nodded and waved. After they recovered, the girls took Stiles and the rest of the group on a tour of the entire floor. The group stopped by the library. They saw Derek in the room reading a book. He looked up and saw them. He blinked in confusion.

"Stiles? You're the new family?" he asked. Rose, Heather, and Danielle raised their eyebrows. Then Heather and Danielle began to ask questions.

"Where did you meet?" Danielle wanted to know.

"We met in Beacon Hills. He used to live there." Stiles replied.

"What's your name, handsome?" Danielle smiled. Derek was stunned by the flirting. Cora was looking horrified, she really didn't want to know anything about her brother's love life, much less imagine him having one! Malia quickly stepped forward.

"I'm Malia Hale." she said, then Cora and Derek introduced themselves.

"Thank you for saving Stiles." Rose smiled.

"You're welcome, ma'am. Anyway, Stiles, why are you here?" Derek asked.

"My dad thought it wasn't safe in Beacon Hills after I told him everything. So he sent me here with my godmother. Aunt Rose was my mom's best friend. Heather here is my godsister and Danielle is her best friend." Stiles explained.

"He was smart to send you here. That place is a literal beacon for trouble and Scott only cares about Allison." Derek spoke flatly.

Meanwhile, Brett had just finished exiting the terminal and met with Noshiko and Ken Yukimura.

"Welcome to Brooklyn, Brett." Noshiko smiled at her friend's beta. Brett smiled back but he was still worried about his younger friend.

"Let's get your stuff unpacked. You've had a long plane ride." Ken suggested.

* * *

A hour later, Stiles, Heather, and Danielle went to the nearby Panera Bread cafe to eat. The cafe was at the corner of the next block.

"This place smells amazing," Stiles said, as he relaxed in his chair. They ate paninis and cinnamon crunch scones. The group was all so relaxed.

"Stiles, I noticed that you have a lot of mystery novels." Heather stated.

"I've always liked them. I wanted to be a detective. That's why I was in the woods that night, I was hoping to solve that mystery. Maybe I should go back to solving normal mysteries instead?" Stiles mused. A few minutes later, Danielle broke the silence.

"Let's order some more scones and get going. It was really good." Danielle suggested. The others nodded and got up.

* * *

The next day, Malia, Kira, and Stiles met up at the gym. They hit it right off, becoming fast friends. This friendship soon turned into a strong and lasting friendship. They toured the entire building. They soon ran into some of their neighbors; Bucky and Steve Rogers-Barnes. The couple lived on the third floor, a few doors down from Kira and her family.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Brooklyn," Steve greeted the teens.

"Nice to meet you." Stiles smiled. The couple smiled back and shook his hand.

"Please, come visit us soon. We'd love to get to know you," Bucky offered.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Erica met with Liam. They were surprised to see each other.

"How are you, Liam?" Boyd asked the younger beta.

"Fine. Deucalion convinced my parents to send me here with my best friend Mason." Liam responded.

"That means that almost all of the pack are here." Erica spoke in surprise.

"Who's in Brooklyn?" Boyd asked.

"The Hales and Stiles are here." Liam replied. After parting ways, the couple took a tour of the neighborhood. They saw the elementary school, library, and the park. The community center was close to the playground and the water park.

"Maybe we can hang out there later." Erica suggested to her boyfriend.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles met up at the cafe. Steve was nervous when he met with Derek. After the fiasco with Scott, the duo had sat down for a long talk. They had both agreed to be civil and respectful since they were pack mates.

"How do you like it here so far?" Derek asked.

"Malia, Kira, and I are officially best friends forever." Stiles declared. The younger boy was thrilled to have more friends. At least the friendship won't be one-sided.

"Yeah, Malia grows on you." Derek chuckled. They continued to talk. They discussed their plans and New York. Derek had found a job to supplement their inheritance. Stiles planned to finish high school and maybe college, depending on how his remaining high school years turned out. The two men were comfortable and relaxed as they conserved.

"I hope you're settled in because New York is a hectic place." Derek commented. They they went back to the penthouse to relax in their shared den.


	3. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Sorry for the delay but I wasn't able to get hold of the printer until late. However, ch 3 will be posted right after.  
> I may be too hard on Scott, but honestly he didn't change/improve his actions until S3. This is au after the end of S2. And Derek's pack has no reason to like or trust Allison, Scott, and Jackson. Regardless of Scott's motives-he deliberately betrayed his pack for a hunter that wanted them dead. As for Jackson-he was a bully before he got the bite, he has a bad history with Isaac and maybe Erica. Allison; she tried to kill the pack multiple times, enough said.

Malia and Stiles had set up an office in the local community center. Their office wasn't big because only few people worked there. They'd already posted fliers around the neighborhood.

"Hopefully, we'll have some customers soon." Stiles was saying.

"Don't worry, Stiles. This will work out." Malia responded. Stiles smiled at his partner. The younger girl had learned from Danielle what Stiles' plans were. And she wanted to join him. So Stiles now had a partner in his agency.

"This agency is now open for business." Stiles grinned, as they opened their doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young teen named Ryan looked around his surroundings. He was satisfied with where he was. Ryan had short red cropped hair and blue eyes. His jeans was baggy and he wore oversized shirts. Ryan was currently living in a homeless shelter. He was only planning to stay until another ride came through. The young teen was always on high alert, paying close attention to his surroundings. After a few more seconds of examining his surroundings, Ryan went to the park to relax.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd, Erica, Liam, Brett, and Derek met up. They were happy to be together again. They hugged and greeted each other.

"Little Liam, how are you?" Derek grinned at his youngest beta.

"I'm not little!" Liam blushed. Brett smiled at Liam. he was happy that the younger boy was safe.

Liam had become Derek's beta when Peter lost his Alpha powers. Unlike his original pack members he accepted Derek as his alpha. Boyd and Erica returned to Derek's pack. Isaac decided to stay in Beacon Hills because he wasn't ready to make the move. He lived with the Sheriff after Stiles left. Brett was part of Derek's pack because of Satomi's alliance with the Hales and her friendship with Talia.

After their reunion, the group settled in to catch up.

"The Alphas have been protecting Beacon Hills." Brett said.

"They have a tough job. Scott is still pretty lovesick." Erica grumbled.

"That's the same one that betrayed us for a hunter?" Liam asked the others.

"Yes!" Erica and Boyd chorused. Brett scowled, not approving of Scott's choices. Wolves were supposed to be loyal to their pack, not betray it!

"Anyway, don't worry about the Alpha pack. Duke is capable. He's been there my whole life and we've always trusted him." Derek responded.

"How do you know Deucalion?" Liam asked.

"He was my Mom's best friend and my godfather. Dr. Deaton is Laura's godfather." Derek explained. The pack was mostly surprised.

"No wonder you speak highly of him." Erica said.

"Is that why Deaton hates Peter? Because he caused her death?" Boyd wanted to know.

"Yes, but he isn't the only one Deaton distrusts. He also blames Gerard because he put Kate up to setting the fire." Derek replied.

* * *

 A few hours later, Derek, Malia, and Cora were bonding. The family was enjoying their calm, lazy day. They watched reruns of a show they found out that they all loved when they were children.

"We should really check in on Noah." Malia suggested. Derek took out his phone and dialed the Sheriff.

"Hello?" Isaac answered.

"Hey, Isaac. It's Derek and the others. Is Noah there?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, let me put you on speaker," he responded. Noah came to the phone and they started to speak. The group chatted for awhile before the call ended and it was Isaac's turn. Isaac and Derek talked. The teen had noticed that Derek has gotten better at being an Alpha since Deucalion returned to Beacon Hills. When he commented on it, Derek had a confession to make.

"I wasn't supposed to be an Alpha. Laura was always meant to be the Alpha. She had the training." Derek revealed. Isaac was shocked. Derek had never talked that much about his family and he never mentioned this when he did! Tears filled Cora's eyes as she remembered her big sister and mom. Derek hugged and comforted her. He felt her pain. Seeing her cousins' sorrow, Malia stepped in and engaged Isaac in conservation. So they could compose themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose, Heather, and Stiles were bonding. They went to the mall. They went around and explored the stores to see what sales they have. Rose liked Macy's while Heather loved Rue 21. Stiles opted for Spencer's. He always bought his graphic tees there. The group was excited as they looked through every store.

"This was a good way to bond. Shopping and lunch." Rose smiled.

"This was a great idea. Thanks, Mom." Heather replied happily.

"No problem, guys. Let's finish up here and head home." Rose responded.


	4. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SP&SoAD will be updated next.

Stiles and his family met with the Hales to have breakfast. Since they were to live together, they would need to socialize properly. They decided to have a full English breakfast. When the food was ready, they sat down and dug in. They enjoyed their meal.

Malia despite being somewhat used to civilization didn't like being crowded around a dinner table. So the others made sure to leave some space for the werecoyote. Malia had been given the second biggest room on the second floor of the penthouse. The bedroom was open and had a skylight.

When breakfast ended, they all left the dining room after cleaning up to get ready for the day.

* * *

A few hours later, Malia and Stiles were killing time in the office. They'd been there since the early morning and it was mid afternoon with no one coming in with a case. All of sudden, a woman knocked on their door. The pair recognized her as a woman that lived on the 2rd floor of their building.

"Can we help you?" Malia asked.

"Hi, I'm Candice Blackhart. My sister went missing about twenty years ago. She was seventeen." the woman greeted. Candice was in her late twenties. She had a dark skin tone and brown hair with dark blue ends. Her eyes were a dark brown.

"Okay, can you tell me about the last day you saw her? What was you all doing? Who was the last person to see her?" Stiles asked. Malia grabbed a notebook and started to take notes as Stiles began his questioning.

"Jasmine left our house to catch a movie with some friends, but one of them called us to ask where she was. We'd spent the day playing soccer in the back yard while our parents was at work. She just wanted to unwind with friends." Candice said. As the questioning continued, Malia wrote down the date she went missing, the friends she was supposed to meet, and what sparse information the police did gather. At the end of the meeting, Malia spoke.

"We'll take your case, ma'am. We'll help you find her." she said.

* * *

A hour later, the roommates were hanging out in the penthouse when someone knocked on the door. Derek looked out the peep hole and then answered the door. Mason and Liam rushed in. Everyone looked at them, Liam seemed to be very anxious about something.

"Derek, can we tell Mason?" he asked.

"Yes, but only if you totally believe that he can be trusted." Derek responded. Mason looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, over half of us are werewolves. However, we aren't the only ones. There are more supernatural creatures." Liam confessed. Mason stared at them. They all nodded and he sputtered. After he recovered, he turned to his best friend.

"Liam, you will always be my best friend, no matter what cute little paws, tails, and fangs you have now." he replied. Liam snorted and playfully hit his shoulder. Derek was so happy and relieved. Cora smiled.

"I told you that Isaac and Liam were both puppies." she stated. Liam pouted while the pack cooed at him.

"Well, Malia and Brett aren't much older than me. Why am I the puppy?" Liam protested.

"I am in no way, shape, or form a puppy." Malia smirked.

"A born wolf has their form grow with them. If you were to fully shift, you'd look like a puppy for the most part." Derek explained. Liam huffed and Derek ruffled his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mystery person sat in their lair. They was still thinking over their plan. They were mostly satisfied with their plan.

"We have the perfect time and the perfect time. It's perfect." they mused.

"Let's take a trip. We have to begin soon." they decided before standing up and going to get ready.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles met up on Kira's floor. Both men stared each other down. Derek had found out about Stiles' agency and was unhappy.

"I don't see what your problem is." Stiles glared.

"Stiles, you know better than to do this! You are a magnet for trouble!" Derek shouted. Bucky and Steve came out of their apartment to see them fighting.

"I feel for you, Derek! Welcome to my world, Steve was the same way when we were kids!" Bucky yelled. Steve glared and slapped his husband's chest. He and Stiles were both mortified because several of their neighbors were peeking out of their doors to see what the ruckus were. Kira and Brett were staring at them, having heard Bucky's outburst. Steve grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him back inside their apartment.

"You guys argue like an old married couple." Kira commented. Stiles sputtered and glared at them.

"Why don't you compromise? Derek, you can work for Stiles' agency." Brett suggested.

"Sure. Maybe I can keep an eye on you." Derek responded.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the pack goes out to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, and Malia investigated their new case. They went through the few clues they had.

"By the looks of it, she was abducted. The case said she was a runaway." Malia was reading her notes.

"You're right. None of this adds up." Stiles responded.

"Let's start the investigation from scratch. We'll interview her friends and get a clear idea about what was supposed to happen that day." Derek offered. So they tracked down her friends through social media and yellow pages. Derek made the first call, when her friend answered, he put the phone on speaker.

"What time were you supposed to meet Jasmine?" he asked.

"We already told the police 7PM." he friend said in confusion.

"Her sister Candice hired us to investigate it since it was closed too soon." Derek explained.

"Thank God!" her friend was relieved.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett and Liam bonded by going to Times Square. Times Square was full of flashing billboards, shops, street vendors, and museums. The boys were in awe of the sights.

"We should visit that karaoke place." Liam commented.

"Why not? It could be fun." Brett responded. Liam smiled brightly.

"Thanks." he stated happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora, Danielle, and Heather was researching Jasmine's disappearance. They had been recruited to help with the research. The trio went through newspapers from 1992.

"It says here that the town Jasmine lived in saw a rise in runaways around the time she went missing. That's why they assumed that she ran away." Heather stated.

"Most times, runaways will contact family in some way, but she never did." Danielle responded.

"We should call Candice to see if her parents protested the way the case was closed." Cora suggested. So they contacted their client. They discovered that her parents did try to get the case reopened but the police refused.

"She didn't run away. She was taken and we need to know why the police jumped to the wrong conclusions." Danielle declared.

* * *

While all of this were going on, Boyd and Erica was out on a date. They went to visit the local water park. The kids area had structures from Domes, dumping buckets, low animal slides and much more. There were sprinklers. The pair were giddy and excited.

They looked around, trying to figure out what to do first. The water slides and sprinklers looked fun. There were body, speed, raft, drop, and SplashBowl slides.

"Let's get on the water slides," Boyd suggested. So they hopped on the nearest body slide and let out shouts as they slid down and landed into the pool.

"That was awesome. Come on, the line for the sprinkler has shrunk!" Erica exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were bonding. They were playing video games together. The men pushed and shoved each other as they tried to beat each other in Mario Kart.

"How are you so good at this game?" Stiles asked.

"I've had a lot of free time so I started playing." Derek replied. Stiles pouted after Derek won again. The wolf grinned and picked the controller back up. Maybe he would let him win this time.


	6. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sneaks into a charity event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.  
> Boyd and Erica have underwent six months of full moons to get used to their forms.  
> In this uni, the werewolves can change shape.

Stiles and Malia put together all of the research and clues.

"We got a lot more information than the police report had." Malia commented.

"It's really sad. This could have been solved a long time ago." Stiles responded.

"Right, I don't get how the cops could've messed up unless they were on the take." Malia scowled.

"We need to track down more people." Stiles mused. They checked over the map and looked at the closest district.

"The closest district is Manhattan where Hell's Kitchen is." Malia stated.

"Oh, we'll need someone to drive us." Stiles declared. So the pair went to look for Derek. He would be their ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting outside an event. He was hoping to sneak in, grab some food, and run. All of sudden, a commotion next door drew his attention. The catering staff were running late and had to get the bulk of the food out. They were catering a charity gala. The food was very exquisite and smelled delicious. There were boxes filled with pasta, appetizers and desserts. There were bags filled with bread sticks and carton filled with minestrone soup.

"Put all of the food in the refrigerator." the leader commanded. The staff were freaking out so much, that they didn't notice the teenage boy taking food. Ryan selected two to three pieces of bread sticks, salad, a soup carton, some bottles of water and finger foods. He opted to get some Black Tie Mousse cake for dessert. As Ryan turned to leave, he spotted someone pouring a powder in a box. He gasped when the person looked up and spotted him. Ryan quickly ran out of there, making sure that no one saw him.

* * *

A hour later, Stiles, Malia, and Derek walked into the homeless shelter. The shelter was packed with destitute people and the volunteers and workers trying to help. They found Jasmine's best friend. Lacey was shocked when they told her about the reopened investigation. She shook into remembered sorrow. It hurt to remember the friend that she never saw again after that fateful day.

"We'd like to talk to you about her. What was going on in her life around the time she went missing?" Malia began.

"Was there problems at home? Was some guy messing with her?" Stiles added.

"No problems at home. But there was this rich guy by the name of Shane. He asked her out on a date but Jasmine isn't interested in guys, so she turned him down. He didn't like that and he started following her around everywhere. Everywhere she went, she would see him nearby. Sadly, his dad has the connections to buy off the police and get a report buried." Lacey revealed.

"What does Shane do now?" Stiles asked.

"He's a certified playboy, still living off his dad's money." Lacey answered.

"We'll get this solved. So the police will have to eat their words." Stiles promised.

* * *

That night, the Hales, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica got together in an abandoned warehouse.

"Malia and Liam, find an anchor and hold onto it." Derek told his youngest members. Then he turned to Erica and Boyd.

"Boyd and I have anchors." Erica told her beta. Derek sighed in relief. Everyone slowly calmed and relaxed. The full moon came out and Derek went into full shift as an adult wolf. He had black fur with red eyes. Brett and Cora had dark fur with golden eyes. Malia was a preteen coyote. The others looked more like puppies. Liam looked at himself and whimpered. He instantly hid behind Boyd, who licked his muzzle to calm him. Derek grinned a wolfy grin before picking up the pup by the skin of his neck with his muzzle and laying next to him.

Meanwhile, Stiles, Kira, Danielle, Heather, and Mason was hanging out at Kira's apt. They were sprawled all over the living room.

"How do you think the wolves are doing?" Kira asked.

"Most likely sleeping. It takes a lot of energy out of them." Stiles responded.

"Okay, at least they aren't hunting rabbits." Danielle sighs. The others stared at her and she just shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mystery person fumed. Someone had seen them! They flung things at the wall angrily. They had left a witness alive!

"What should I do about that kid? He better not blab!" they grumbled as they sat down to think this through.


	7. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia, Stiles, and Derek attend a charity gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay but i didn't get ch 6 until it was nearly late yesterday. SP&SoAD will be next to be updated after this.  
> I claim creative license for some details mentioned in this chapter.

Stiles and Malia were in their office. They were putting up fliers when Derek walked in.

"You've got to see this." Derek warned as he opened up a window in Stiles' laptop. They soon saw reporters swarming a man with black hair and blue eyes as he got into a car. The man was wearing dark blue. Malia and Stiles recognized him as their prime suspect Shane Hartway.

"Shane, what is your response to those accusations?" a reporter asked. Shane was silent as he ducked his head down to ignore the press. A moment later, his Ferrari sped off.

"That was the thirty-eight years old heir Shane Hartway; heir to his father's computer technology business. He will be attending the charity gala thrown by billionaire Tony Stark at his mansion in Manhattan tonight." another reporter told the camera.

"Now, we know what our plans for tonight is." Stiles declared.

"I can get us in. You will need to find something to wear." Derek stated.

* * *

 That night, the trio managed to get into the gala so they could investigate. Stiles and Malia had been surprised when Derek had provided an actual invitation. The duo were still staring at him in disbelief when they entered the room to see the extravagant gala. The socialites of Manhattan drank and talked as they mingled. Derek and Stiles wore tuxedos each while Malia wore a long black dress with crystal embroidery and plunging V-neckline. They looked around and surveyed the room for Shane. Just then their host approached them.

"Derek Hale, where have you been? We missed you at the last gala." Tony grinned.

"I had to attend Laura's funeral," Derek sighed. Tony gripped his shoulder and brought him into a hug.

"You know Tony Stark?" Stiles asked.

"My cousin introduced me to him when I was a kid. He was one of Tony's top scientists. Oh by the way, Tony, this is Stiles and Malia, my cousin. Apparently Uncle Peter was keeping secrets again." Derek replied.

"Nice to meet you both. Come and eat with me and some associates." Tony responded.

* * *

A hour later, Derek spoke with some of the associates. Malia was killing time by the food table. They were grinning and having a good time. Stiles slipped away to follow Shane as he talked on his cell with someone.

Stiles lost Shane after he got roped into a conversation with an old man. Fifteen minutes later, Stiles managed to make a speedy escape from the gala and went looking for Shane. He soon found Shane in a study. However, Shane was laying on the floor. Foamed blood dripped out of Shane's mouth. Stiles began to panic.

"Oh, this cannot be happening!" he exclaimed as he backed up.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Jordan Parrish arrived at the mansion. He'd transferred to the NYPD when Stiles moved in order to keep an eye on his mentor's son. He saw reporters camped outside. The officers had their hands full keeping them at bay. Patrol cars were all over the street. The body was being loaded in a white van.  He was taken aback by the chaos. Normally crime scenes were calm and mostly taped off. This was a mess.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Shane Hartway is our vic. He was found in a study, blood foaming from his mouth. We didn't even need the ME to pronounce him dead." one of the officers told him.

"Where is the person that found him?" Parrish asked. The officer led him to Stiles. Parrish stared at him in shock. His former boss was going to have a total fit when he found out that his son was found at a crime scene, yet again.

"Did they take your statement?" he asked. Stiles nodded.

"Then I'm taking you home." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan watched the mansion from across the street into an alley. He saw the police cars and the technicians wheeling the gurney. He was alarmed. Was it the person he saw before that killed that guy?

"This is not good. This is extremely bad!" he whispered harshly. Then he backed away before turning around and fleeing from the scene. He ran for it hoping to get far away as possible.


	8. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agency gets larger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out ch 8 should be up tmw.

A week later, Derek, Malia, and Stiles met with Parrish. The trio learned from the detective that Shane was a blackmailer.

"That's why he was killed!" Malia gasped.

"Shane's death destroyed the only lead we had." Stiles sighed. Parrish was confused.

"We are working on a missing person's case and Shane was the prime suspect." Derek explained. Parrish understood.

"I can look into Shane's closet of skeletons for you." he promised.

"Thanks. Now let's get a suspect list together for Shane's death and see who he blackmailed." Stiles responded.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were finishing up in the office when Liam and Cora entered. They looked at the layout.

"This looks a lot more professional than I expected." Liam said.

"Yeah. With the limited resources that we had, Malia sure made this place look good." Stiles responded.

"Maybe we can help you out with your work." Cora suggested.

"Yes. The more, the merrier." Derek replied.

"Can I join full time?" Liam wanted to know.

"Sure thing. It's better for Malia and Stiles not to be alone and carrying all of the workload." Derek responded. Liam grinned and hugged the Alpha.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the detectives studied the suspect list. They had over fifteen names.

"This is a huge suspect pool. All of them had a motive for murder." Liam frowned.

"Let's split the list up to cover more ground." Stiles suggested. So the group split up into pairs.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were following a lead to what they thought was an apartment complex. They entered the three story building, but they found military vets having a group meeting instead. The vets were seated in a circle in the front room. Stiles' face went bright red in embarrassment while the group was very confused and caught off guard.

"Where are we?" Derek said in confusion.

"This is a meeting for PSTD and trauma." Sam Wilson explained. One of the vets turned out to be Bucky.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Bucky asked.

"We were following a lead, but we must have gotten the wrong address." Derek explained.

"Let's meet in our office after this meeting is over, okay?" Sam said. Everyone agreed and Derek and Stiles went to stand outside.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, everyone met in Sam's office when the other veterans left.

"You must have heard about the murder at the gala? Well, the victim was our prime suspect in a disappearance in 1992." Stiles explained.

"Yeah. I was working on some tech for Tony at the lab. It was all over our TVs." Bucky commented.

"I remember that case. Bucky's mom led one of the search parties." Steve recalled. Bucky nodded his agreement. Derek handed them the intel that had led them to the VA.

"I recognize that address. It's a home." Bucky added.

"So, we were completely off base." Derek groaned as the pair sighed and shook their heads.

"I can drive you there. I've got some errands and it's on my way home anyway." Sam offered.

"That would be wonderful!" Stiles' face brightened.

* * *

 A hour later, Brett and Liam were bonding. The boys went out to an arcade. The pair played Dance Dance Revolution (with Liam winning) and Street Fighter (Brett beat the other teen.) The pair got more determined and competitive against each other as they played. They had fun competing against each other. Brett smiled at Liam as he talked about how much fun they had. They would be doing this more often.


	9. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigators visit Hell's Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch8. Ch 9 will be posted right after.

Cora visited Tony at Stark Tower. She was escorted in the main floor and found Tony and Pepper together.

"Hey, Tony, can I speak with Pepper?" Cora asked.

"Hi, Cora," Pepper smiled.

"Come into my office." she finished. They walked into the office.

"What do you need?" she asked as they took their seats.

"I need the guest list for the gala. I need to compare it with my suspect list." Cora explained. Pepper was confused.

"Okay, but why would you need the list?" she asked.

"Derek and Stiles are private investigators and they have a case connected to Shane." Cora answered.

"Oh dear," Pepper said. A few minutes later, she located the guest list and handed it over. Cora took it and folded it up.

"Thank you for your help." she responded.

"No problem. It was nice seeing you." Pepper replied.

* * *

Two hours later, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Liam, and Cora met up in Hell's Kitchen. They located some of the people from the suspect list; Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand. Jessica was a private investigator, Luke Cage was a street fighter and a friend of Jessica. Danny Rand was a martial arts master who ran his own studio and was a friend of Tony Stark. All three were in the community center. 

"We need some help with a murder." Cora began.

"What about it?" Luke asked.

"We had Shane Hartway as a prime suspect in a current case. However he was killed. My question is were you here when he was killed?" Cora asked.

"Yes. We were on the job." Luke replied.

"I was teaching a class." Danny explained.

"We have people who can back up our alibis." Jessica added. Soon, Matt arrived to meet them.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group met in Matt's office.

"We are asking for your alibi for the night of the gala." Derek began.

"I had a client in my office. My secretary Karen and partner Froggy can confirm this." Matt answered.

"Thank you for your time." Cora stated.

A few minutes later, the group had just left Matt's office when they saw a boy sitting on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright? Do you have a place to stay?" Derek asked. Ryan shook.

"No." came the shaky reply. The group was confused. Stiles was staring at the teen closely. His behavior was sending up red flags in his head. Then suddenly, a black car sped down the road heading towards them. Derek grabbed Ryan and pulled him out of the way. The car backed up and sped off. As they stared after it, wondering what had happened, Ryan slipped free and bolted.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were back at their penthouse floor. They were both nervous as they sat on the couch.

"Where could the kid have gone?" Derek pondered.

"It's anyone's guess. He was pretty skittish when we talked to him." Stiles replied.

"It was like Isaac before the bite. He was scared too." Derek responded.

"I can't help but worry. He is running scared, meaning he must be in trouble." Stiles sighed.

"We'll catch up to him. Don't worry." Derek reassured the younger man.

* * *

In the meantime, the killer was furious. Their plan was ruined and they had to make those pesky kids pay too! Pacing the floor furiously, they threw things against the wall and across the room.

"We'll have to kill them all. It is the only way." they declared.


	10. Red Light District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives takes a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. SP&SoAD will be next to be updated.  
> I claim creative license for details mentioned in this chapter.

The Hales, Stiles, and Liam had to visit the Red Light District. They had found a lead into the Jasmine case and were hoping to find a potential witness. As they drove down the street, they could see the various neon signs advertising the various brothels, strip clubs, bars and various adult stores. Sex workers were walking up the street, trying to find clients. The homeless slept in the alleys.

Liam blushed and tried to look forward, while Malia was confused. Her eyebrows were raised as she looked around at the skimpy clothed workers. Their outfits were a mixture of fishnets, halter tops and tight pants.

"What are these men and women doing?" she asked. Cora and Derek looked at each other, lost for words.

"You don't want to know." Stiles replied.

"We'll explain it later." Derek promised.

"Let's just get some answers." Cora declared as she changed the subject topic. They pulled into the parking lot of a gay bar.

"No fooling around," Derek said.

"We go in, get some answers, and get out," he finished.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group entered the gay bar. The gay bar had strobe lights and lots of alcohol. People were dancing and grinding on each other tyo fast paced house music. The group split up with the girls taking Liam with them. They were told to stay away from the bar.

Derek and Stiles were soon swarmed by drag queens. They thought Stiles was cute. Stiles was used to them from the time he hung out at Jungle in Beacon Hills. Derek was calm about the whole situation.

"How are you doing?" Derek grinned.

* * *

While Stiles and Derek were getting to know their new friends, Cora, Malia, and Liam were checking out the rest of the club, including the dance floor. Then they spotted a woman. The woman looked a lot like Candice. They needed to check her out. So they approached her and introduced themselves.

"Hi, we are Malia, Cora, and Liam." Malia said.

"My name is Jillian." the woman responded.

"Well, Miss. Jillian, you look familiar." Malia started.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Jillian responded.

"We've seen some pictures of you from years ago." Cora said. Liam touched her hand and Jillian pulled away.

"I am so sorry." she said. Then Jillian left them, she was in a complete rush, that she failed to notice that she had left her water bottle behind. Cora picked it up.

* * *

A hour later, the investigators had settled down at the penthouse. All of sudden, Parrish rushed into the place, confused and frantic. He was holding a report.

"You guys need to see this," he announced. Everyone sat up, just as confused. They were also eager to see the report. So Parrish began to read said report out loud.

"Our lead suspect for the murder has supposedly committed suicide. In their suicide note, they admitted to poisoning Shane." he revealed.

"If you've caught the killer, then why are you bringing this to us?" Stiles asked.

"We brought in a witness who contradicts this story. However, I cannot tell you their identity." Parrish answered.

"But I can bring you to see them. Follow me." Parrish finished.

About fifteen minutes later, Parrish brought the group into a room.

"Guys, this is Ryan," he said. The group stopped when they recognized the kid.

"That explains why you were nearly killed!" Malia exclaimed. Ryan nodded slightly.

"I saw someone slip poison into a box the day before the gala. I was hungry and was trying to sneak food out when I saw it happen. I saw who did it and they saw me. I ran so fast so they wouldn't get me." Ryan confessed. They gasped and winced at the sad story.

"Thank you for being helpful," Parrish said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica went on a date. They went out to a Korean barbeque restaurant for lunch. The pair was all smiles and happiness. They ate kimichi, sticky rice, lean beef, and kimichi stew. To soothe their stomachs. they ate cold noodles.

"That was a lot of food," Boyd grinned.

"I know, but it was amazing." Erica declared.

"Let's order a chefron cake," Boyd suggested. Erica smiled and raised her hand for a waiter.


	11. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish lures the killer out of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.  
> On another note, I finally finished the outline for the fic next on the list. This is the Beacon Hill Avengers sequel. The new Avengers movie inspired me.  
> I'm still working on the notes for #2 in this series. I already know what the mystery will be about, I need to nail down several important details first before I begin drafting an outline.

Reporters gathered in front of the police station as Parrish held a press conference. He was hoping it would throw off the killer.

"Today I stand before you to announce that we are closing in on the murderer of Shane Hartway." he stated. The reporters perked up at the announcement and instantly pounced for answers.

"New York Times, do you know what kind of poison the killer used?" a reporter asked.

"We can safely say that the poison used in the murder was monkshood." Parrish replied.

"Vanity Fair, were there any witnesses to the poisoning?" another reporter named Christine Everhart asked.

"Yes, but for their safety, we cannot name them." Parrish responded. After several more minutes of numerous questions, Parrish put an end to the conference.

"That is all of the questions that I can take at this time." he said. He hoped that this plan worked.

* * *

A hour later, Boyd and Erica met with Cora outside of her apartment building. They were going to explore Times Square. The couple was so excited to see the city. They'd only seen it on TV and to see it in person made them giddy. After meeting up, they took a cab closer to the city before stopping close to the square.

"How gorgeous!" Erica exclaimed. They were in complete awe of the bright lights in the city and the various shops and clubs.

* * *

 While the trio were marveling at the sights, Heather and Danielle met with Malia outside of the agency office. They were planning to see a movie. They left the center on a bus and took a ride to the nearest theater.

"How about we go and see an action movie?" Danielle suggested as they looked at the various movie listings.

"I'd really like to go and see Wrath of the Titans." Malia decided after she looked at the list. The other girls agreed with Malia.

"Then we're all agreed. Let's hurry, the movie will start soon and I want snacks." Heather declared. The others nodded as they got into line.

* * *

While the girls were getting into line at the concession stand, the killer was staring at the community center. They watched as people came and went. They waited patiently, wanting their revenge to be uninterrupted. The killer waited for over a hour before making their move. The parking lot was empty, and that pesky teen was alone! Walking into the center and concealing a knife, they searched for the agency office. Then they found the office and snuck in the slightly dim office. They saw someone sleeping in the chair ahead. They could need the snoring. They instantly took the chance and jumped forward. They stabbed down only to be grabbed from behind and were held down. The knife was removed, before they were tied up. Then the lights switched on...

* * *

"Well, well, look who we have here, Anna Summers." Stiles said to the killer. Anna looked around and saw Derek and a cop holding her.

"What are you doing here?!" Anna yelled at the pair as she tried to get free of the ropes.

"Waiting for the bait to be taken." Derek replied.

"We knew that you killed Shane, but we needed concrete evidence to destroy any alibi you might claim. The conference was to lure you out." Stiles replied. Anna glared at them.


	12. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license about some of the details mentioned in this chapter.

Anna was visibly furious about being tricked and caught out. While Derek, Stiles, and Detective Tyler Wilkins was satisfied with catching her.

"I did kill Shane, but he destroyed my life. He had pictures of me having an affair with my boss's husband. it was a stupid mistake, but Shane held it over me." Anna confessed. Derek and Stiles were stunned by the confession. They knew of the affair, having seen the negatives, but couldn't understand the timing.

"It has been ten years since the affair. Why kill him now?" Derek wanted to know.

"He demanded that I have sex with him, or he would release the pictures." Anna responded.

"Typical pig." Stiles huffed in disgust.

"She's all yours." Derek stated. Then Tyler took Anna to the station to be held until they could get a court date.

* * *

The next day, the detectives were all relieved that Shane's case had been solved. Now, they can focus on Jasmine's case.

"We need to wait up to a week to get a DNA match back." Cora was telling the others. As Derek went through all of their new notes.

"Shane is definitely behind her disappearance. We just need to find out where her body is buried so her family can get closure." Derek stated.

"We have a theory but we need confirmation before we act on it," Cora said. The detectives went back to work on Jasmine's case. Hopefully, the DNA test would yield answers.

* * *

A few hours later, Cora took Malia to see Rose. They needed to give her the "talk." Everyone felt so awkward about except for Rose. She felt no shame, having had went through this before with Heather. So Rose sat both girls down to explain about safe sex. The girls asked questions, while feeling uneasy and awkward.

"Oh! So, that's what was happening!" Malia exclaimed as realization dawned.

"Why didn't Derek explain this?" Cora asked.

"Not many guys like to give the sex talk to their little sisters or cousins." Rose explained.

"Right, Mom or Laura should be here to explain this. By the way, Uncle Peter can explain to you about Werewolf Biology and Mating." Derek said as he came out of the kitchen where he had been hiding with Stiles. Stiles hit his friend on the arm.

"What did they do to deserve that?" Stiles arched his eyebrows at Derek.

"Uncle Peter is the expert so he gets to explain those." Derek was undaunted.

"Fine! But I want to be there when he explains it." Stiles declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica were having alone time at Erica's apartment. The couple was happy and affectionate.

"School will start soon. Do you know what classes that you have?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. When I got here, I contacted the school and registered. The classes are US History, Chemistry, Calculus, and foreign language. Maybe Spanish, Korean, or Russian. Not sure yet. What about you?" Boyd responded.

"The basics with some extra languages. I'm interested into learning Russian, Japanese, or French. I'm also doing some dance classes." Erica smiled.

"You'll do amazing," Boyd grinned. Erica beamed and kissed him softly.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were alone in their office. The men stared at each other when they thought that they wasn't looking. They were also still a bit scared from the attack.

"Derek, I have to be honest with you. I have really liked you since we were in Beacon Hills. You intrigued me, and spending all of this time with you has made my feelings much stronger." Stiles sighed. Derek grinned softly.

"I like you, too. I wasn't really ready to say anything back in Beacon Hills, but now is a good time." he responded. Then he leaned in and pecked Stiles softly on the cheek.

"I want to wait until you are eighteen before we do anything. But we can still date." he stated. Stiles was then enveloped in a hug before he pecked Derek on the lips.

"I'd love to," he smiled.


	13. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family add a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, I lost power where I live so I had to start all over again. So if there's any typos, please bear with me. I'm not in the best of moods right now.

Parrish met with Derek and Stiles. He was holding an important item, he had located Shane's journal and read it. Parrish then opened the journal and showed it to them. The pair were shocked when they saw the journal's contents.

"We were right about him being involved, but there was no sigh of a body when I followed up." Parrish was saying.

"So this is somewhat of a dead end." Stiles was disappointed.

"Damn, back to the drawing board." Derek cursed.

"Thanks for bringing this in, Parrish." Stiles sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Cora got back the awaited DNA results and she instantly rushed to tell the others.

"So, Liam managed to distract a bartender long enough for me to snatch her bottle." she was saying.

"We gave the bottle over to Parrish for testing and we've got a match. Jasmine is alive and a bartender, going by the name of Jillian." she announced. Shocked silence fell before Derek spoke.

"That solves it. We can go to Candice about it." he said. Stiles called one of the drag queens from the bar to get Jasmine's number. He then talked with her to help her understand her past and reunited her with her sister.

Jasmine was nervous. Ever since she had first woke up in that warehouse with no memory of her life. She had just drifted along, feeling like she had no sense of belonging. Now she had a family and she was afraid of disappointing them.

Candice saw her sister and cried happy tears, before hugging her beloved sister.

"I've missed you." she wept. Jasmine knew that she was where she belonged and she returned the hug.

Ryan peeked in and saw the family reunion. He watched the sisters hug sadly.

'She's lucky.' he thought as he turned to go. But he was stopped by Stiles.

"Thanks for your help," he then hugged the surprised boy. After a moment, Ryan returned the embrace.

* * *

The next day, the two families and Steve and Bucky gathered in the penthouse. Five boxes were in the living room. The group opened the large and heavy packages. They looked inside and saw all the brand new gaming systems that were top of line. There was tons of games from Mario Kart to World of Warcraft. They were shocked by the gift while Stiles thought that it was the best thing ever. Derek reached inside and pulled out a letter. he read it before saying.

"This is a thank you gift for Stiles for helping with solving the gala murder."

"It's from Tony. Only he would send something so extravagant." Bucky stated.

"Whatever it was, thank you!" Stiles cheered. He didn't know which game he'll start playing first. The WoW, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Super Mario, and Agatha Christie series all looked so interesting!

* * *

After lunch, Rose, Heather, Danielle, Stiles, and the Hales helped Ryan move in. After going to the court about his help in the case, the court granted them temporary custody. The judge said that the custody might become permanent. Ryan moved into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. It was a plain white color so it can be decorated easily.

"Why couldn't I have just lived alone? I'm used to it by now." Ryan asked.

"Because you are part of our family now, Ryan." Derek answered.

"Families stick together. Besides, you are underage and it is illegal to leave you alone." he finished.

"Get settled in. Dinner will be done in a few hours," Rose smiled. She kissed his temple and left him to his own devices.

* * *

The next day, the detectives were paid and given a bonus for working Jasmine's case.

"I can't thank you enough. You really helped heal my family." Candice smiled.

"It was nothing. We are just happy that your family has closure," Stiles replied.

"Goodbye, Candice. Have a safe trip." Derek grinned. Then Candice got in her car and drove off.

A few minutes later, the detectives went out to Macaroni's Grill to have lunch. it was to celebrate two successful first cases. They enjoyed the delicious pasta and lovely cheesecakes. They laughed and talked over memories.

"To a great case!" Stiles cheered with his root beer. Everyone cheered and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment building has a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. SP will be updated next.

Seven weeks had passed since they moved Ryan in. School had started, and the pack was enjoying their classes. Brett, Boyd, and Kira signed up for lacrosse. While Danielle and Heather got part time jobs. Danielle was working as a secretary at Stark Industries while Heather worked at neighborhood bakery cafe. It was really popular for the homemade food and their delicious cupcakes.

Ryan's room was decorated with gender neutral colors and posters. His bookcase was filled with books such as the Hunger Games trilogy, A Wrinkle in Time Quartet, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, and Howl's Moving Castle series. The pack was much happier.

* * *

Malia, Cora, Liam, and Ryan went trick or treating within their building. Bucky and Steve tagged along. The teens weren't the only ones out and about, their fellow neighbors' children milled around, knocking on the doors. Malia and Cora dressed as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy respectively. Ryan was Nightwing while Liam was Batman. Bucky and Steve dressed up as two old movie stars. After Derek told him what had happened to his family, Ryan suggested that they go trick or treating, it was a good bonding experience. Although, Stiles limited how much sugar and candy they could have afterwards, they still had fun.

"I'm going to have to hide half of this from Stiles," Cora smiled.

"I don't think that I could just give this stuff up." she finished. Malia and the others nodded their vehement agreement.

* * *

A hour later, the residents of the apartment building was having a Halloween block party at the community center. The kids had fun on the inflatable slides, bounce castles, and obstacle courses. There was festival games and crafts table set up in the game room.

The parents of the children and other adults mingled and talked. Some even danced in the main dining room. The teens and young adults were in another room in the community center. Where there were board and card games, and a karaoke machine set up. Everyone had fun and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in their apartment after the party. Steve had his head pillowed on Bucky's chest. The brunette had his arm around his husband's middle.

"Derek asked me if we can watch Ryan after he is done with his school work." Bucky mentioned.

"That can work. I do work from home and maybe he can help me out move things around when I need it." Steve responded.

"I can help when I have work to do here for Tony." Bucky responded.

"Then it's settled," Steve smiled. He kissed Bucky's cheek softly before nuzzling into his shoulder.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles were alone in Derek's room. They were having some alone time. The new couple was still in newly couple bliss.

"Brett told me that the school is haunted." Stiles mentioned. Derek was amused and even chuckled a bit.

"Haunted? Well, I've heard weirder things." he commented.

"I know it sounds a bit outlandish, but it really could be something." Stiles reasoned.

"We can always look into it. Maybe it could be a legitimate case." Derek suggested. Stiles smiled and nodded before kissing Derek softly.


End file.
